List of Sub Tank locations
Here is the list depicting where the various Sub Tanks (and other related items) in the Mega Man X series onwards are located. ''Mega Man X'' series ''Mega Man X *'Storm Eagle's stage:' In the first part of the area where there are platforms rising up and down. Use the platforms to reach a tower to the left. The Sub Tank is inside the tower; shatter the glass to get inside. Just watch out for the Gun Volt! *'Spark Mandrill's stage:' At the beginning of the stage, there are two paths, one leading up and another down, then forward. Follow the latter path to a dead end, and use an aimed Boomerang Cutter to nab the Sub Tank on the other side of the wall. *'Flame Mammoth's stage:' Found in the same large room the Heart Tank was found. Make your way to the top of the platforms and head to the left past some Mettools. At the end is an extra life, and you'll find the Sub Tank if you jump from here and climb up the left wall. Use the armor's foot upgrade to break through the blocks. *'Armored Armadillo's stage:' After dropping down into the mines, a Mole Borer will break through a rock wall and chase X. Hang around on the wall and allow it to pass you, and explore the cubby where the tank was to find the Sub Tank. Mega Man Maverick Hunter X While the Sub Tanks appear in the same location from the original when playing as X, they are found in different places in Vile Mode: *'Boomer Kuwanger's stage:' In the same place the Life Up is in the original mode. After defeating this stage's boss and Spark Mandrill, return to the stage and use Quick Homesick to obtain it. *'Sting Chameleon's stage:' Go up in the area RT-55J appears in normal mode to find a Ride Armor. In the cave below, there is a small opening in the ceiling that is too high to reach. Jump from the Ride Armor to reach the opening and find the Sub Tank. *'Launch Octopus's stage:' Move to the left side of Cruiziler and wait a moving platform appear. Dash jump to it and jump to the Sub Tank floating in the water. Alternatively, take the nearby Ride Armor, dash jump, and jump from the Ride Armor to reach the Sub Tank. *'Storm Eagle's stage:' Go to the tower where the Sub Tank is in the original mode. Instead of a Sub Tank, there will be a Ride Armor inside. Use the Ride Armor to quickly pass by the platforms with dash jumps, and use the Ride Armor's machine gun to safely pass by the Flamers. Stand in the last platform near the Sky Claws and wait for it to move down. Punch the red blocks to open a path to the Sub Tank. The armor's explosion can also destroy the red blocks. Mega Man X2 *'Flame Stag's stage:' In the very beginning of the stage, there's a Beetron that you're supposed to trick into ramming the breakable blocks. Instead, lure it up to the top of the mountain, and use its back as a platform to jump to the otherwise-unreachable cliff on the left. The Sub Tank is sitting against the wall on a ledge. *'Bubble Crab's stage:' Following the area where the Heart Tank is, drop down into a similar section of the stage with more robotic jellyfish. Using a charged Bubble Splash, which allows you to jump higher underwater, jump up to a small spot in the middle of this area that's above water. X will just break the surface, and you can actually jump on the surface if you press the B-Button as you're about to land. With this in mind, the Sub Tank is on a ledge to your left. *'Magna Centipede's stage:' After the puzzles involving the large blocks that move around and try to crush you, you'll see a small gap in the ceiling with a bit that sticks out, begging to be climbed up. Stand on the raised platform just off screen to the left and perform an air-dash coupled with a charged Speed Burner to reach it. *'Wire Sponge's stage:' After passing the second Weather Crystal, stand on the first platform and air-dash to the left wall. Follow this up and stay on the highest set of platforms to find the Sub Tank on the last one. Mega Man X3 *'Neon Tiger's stage:' Near the beginning of the stage, there's an open area with the insects that you can stand on. Though you can use them to bypass the second level, climb up the right wall and destroy the red robot that swings a mace at you. The Sub-Tank is directly above you in the far right corner, so use the platform-insect to reach it. Alternatively, you can also use the enhanced boots and perform air-dash up to it. *'Blizzard Buffalo's stage:' This Sub Tank is in plain sight above you as soon as you enter the last open area before the boss. Use the foot parts' (conveniently found in another part of the area) upward dash to reach the Sub Tank. *'Tunnel Rhino's stage:' In the part of the tunnel where columns of dirt are dropped on you and the moving platforms, the Sub-Tank is in the far right corner. You're supposed to drop down a series of steps, and you'll probably spot it as you're going. Simply jump to the wall and climb up to obtain it. *'Volt Catfish's stage:' Beyond the room where you fight Bit or Byte, there's a long vertical passage with orbs of electricity running up and down. Head up top first and jump into a Ride Armor when you find the Ride Armor platform. Now return to the vertical tunnel and jump down. When you reach the bottom, the Ride Armor's mass will cause the floor to crumble beneath you. Follow this new path to a hidden room where you'll find the Sub-Tank and some energy capsules. Mega Man X4 *'Jet Stingray's stage:' Area 2 above some platforms. *'Cyber Peacock's stage:' Achieve Rank S during the second "test" (as X) or third "test" (as Zero) of Area 1. *'Weapon Tank': In Area 2 of Frost Walrus' stage, at the top in the last column of cube of ice. *'EX Item': In Area 1, also in Frost Walrus' stage, above the disappearing slopes with spikes. Climb the wall to the right, and use Lightning Web or Kuuenbu to reach the tank on top. Mega Man X5 *'Crescent Grizzly's stage:' The last portion of the exploding trucks. *'Dark Necrobat's stage:' At the very end of first part of the stage, (the part with the constellations) there will be a platform with the Sub Tank on it. The problem is that it's too high! Use the Falcon Armor to fly up there. If you don't have that, you can still reach it simply by jumping from the moving platform as it gets there. As Zero, you can also get it by using E-Blade, or if you have the C-Sword, you can just double jump. *'Weapon Tank': Spiral Pegasus's stage; in the area with the large descending elevator. Beat the elevator to the bottom, where a crumbling platform will be holding the tank. *'EX Item': Shining Firefly's stage; in plain sight in the hallway with rising and falling spiked platforms; aim a Ground Fire on the wooden plank(s) above you that are blocking the way to the tank. Mega Man X6 *'Magma Area:' In the Nightmare area. *'Amazon Area:' You'll need the Blade Armor. After you drop down the first time, keep heading left. Eventually, you'll see a ledge up above you. Air Dash up there, then do a long air-dash to the left. There will be an injured Reploid and the Sub Tank on a small ledge. *'Weapon Tank': Laser Institute; lying on a floor of spikes in the Nightmare area. Requires the Shadow Armor; alternately, just obtain temporary invincibility by getting hit by an enemy. *'EX Item': North Pole Area; requires Shadow Armor. A few steps forward after the Life Up, there will be a vertical shaft lined with spikes. Drop down, and head forward to find the EX Item. You can also, with luck, air-dash, collecting the EX Item, and landing on the safe spot. Mega Man X7 *'Battleship:' Look for the Sub Tank behind some crates. *'Tunnel Base:' At the end of the stage, when you fight against a squadron of Proto Rides, there are several columns. Climb one of them. Up here, you will find several items, including a Sub Tank. Try to do this when you have one or two Proto Rides to destroy, but before you destroy them all (which triggers the boss battle). *'Weapon Tank': Central Circuit; located behind a silver crate. *'EX Item': Deep Forest; right before entering the boss room, stand on one of the Ape Stones and ride it upwards. Then, double jump into the trees on the left. Mega Man X8 *'Sub Tank''' **'Troia Base:' Obtain between 5-7 S ranks in the stage. **'Pitch Black:' Get hit by an enemy searchlight, then use Axl's Copy Shot to obtain a Guardroid's DNA. At the far left, there will be a hidden room, with a Guardroid sleeping. Use Axl's obtained DNA to transform and salute to the guard, to open the way to the generator room. Use a charged Crystal Wall on the triangle on the floor next to the generator. **'Metal Valley:' While being chased by Yellow Brontes, there will be a bone structure. Jump onto the structure and dash forward to see the Metal in mid-air. *'Weapon Tank' **'Inferno:' In the beginning of the second descending scroll (the one before the boss), jump up instead of going down. There will be a hidden room above where you entered the area. **'Noah's Park': Once the player reaches the first waterfall, jump upwards (use Zero). The Metal will be on the ledge. ''Mega Man Xtreme *'Spark Mandrill's stage:' In the same location from Mega Man X. Break the blocks with the Leg Upgrade to be able to obtain the Sub Tank. *'Storm Eagle's stage:' In the beginning of the stage, in the same location of the Life Up in Mega Man X. Dash and jump to the left from the highest part of the lifts to reach it. *'Armored Armadillo's stage:' In the same location from Mega Man X, behind the first Mole Borer. *'Magna Centipede's stage:' Wall jump up the area before the second auto save. Mega Man Xtreme 2 *'Flame Mammoth's stage:' In the same place from Mega Man X. In the area with Dig Labours, break the blocks in the top left with the foot parts to obtain it. *'Wire Sponge's stage:' In the same place from Mega Man X2, after the second Weather Crystal. Mega Man X: Command Mission There is a total of 10 Sub Tanks in the game, which are found either complete or split in four parts. Mega Man Zero'' series With the exception of Mega Man Zero 4, most Sub Tanks in each game are obtained from Cyber-elves. ''Mega Man Zero *Use the Cyber-elves Hapitan, Nutan, Lubtan and Nebitan. Mega Man Zero 2 *Use the Cyber-elves Estan and Peatan. *'Forest of Dysis:' Hyleg Ourobockle's stage. Before the falling spiked ceiling. Chain Rod skills are needed to obtain the Sub Tank. *'Forest of Notus:' Burble Hekelot's stage. Once the Pinofeel is destroyed, destroy the Pantheon Hammer in the next room and use the Chain Rod to swing over where spikes are on the sides. There will be blocks. Destroy some of the blocks but don't destroy all of them, if you do, you will fall in the spikes. Then use the Chain Rod to move the block to obtain the Sub Tank. Mega Man Zero 3 *Use the Cyber-elves Artan and Zictan. *'Old Residential:' Deathtanz Mantisk's stage. Use the Recoil Rod on the second (or first) Pantheon Bomber and also dash while using the Recoil Rod to obtain the Sub Tank in the top left of the area. *'Forest of Anatre:' Hanumachine R's stage. When you see a button on the left of the ruin jump on to the ledge on the right and then use the recoil rod charge and also dash while doing it. There is a Petatria up there too, just attack it and it should be immobilized for a few seconds, then you will be able to obtain the Sub Tank. Mega Man Zero 4 *'Underground Forest:' Noble Mandrago's stage. After the mini-boss, at the top of a spike-lined chamber. *'Hibernation Chamber:' Fenri Lunaedge's stage. Use the Zero Knuckle to acquire a Card Key from NicosCrabC; this enemy can only be encountered in the lower route, where entry requires a sunny weather to melt the snow blocking the path, or use one of the Variant's weapon that shoots fire to melt the snow. After the sub-boss, use it on the control panel to the right of the electrified door. *The remaining two are obtained from Hirondelle in the Resistance Trailer in exchange for two S-Crystals. Mega Man ZX'' series ''Mega Man ZX *Area A-2 *Area E-4 (next to the third Shock Face) *Area K-4 *Complete the missions "Deliver the Aid Kit" and "Deliver the Energy Pack" requested by Muguet and Rose in Area X-1 three times. Mega Man ZX Advent *'Arctic Ice Floe:' Use Rospark or Queenbee to reach the Sub Tank. *'Legion HQ:' Use the jet sled to break the window and enter the building with the Sub Tank. *'Mysterious Lab:' Use Argoyle and Ugoyle to take the Sub Tank in the other side of the pipe. *'Floating Ruins:''' Talk with Meg in Floating Ruins 3 and complete her request. Category:Items Category:Game walkthroughs Category:Lists